


A Conversation With God

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You decide to ask Chuck some questions about existence.





	A Conversation With God

“So-if you’re God, how did you like…start to exist? Did you just appear in the universe one day? Was there a time when you didn’t exist? I don’t get it”.

Deciding to ask the deep questions to God was a huge mistake.

Every time he answered one question, another would pop into your head.

After a while, your brain was aching.

“I don’t really remember that far back. But I’ve always been present in some way. And eventually I decided the empty universe was just…boring. So-I decided it was time for there to be something. And then I created…everything”.

You nodded along, listening as he described his experiments and his greatest creations.

But there was always one thing you were so curious about.

“So like…you created Leviathans. Then angels. Then humans and whatnot, right?”

“Yup”, he answered.

“Ok…where do dinosaurs fit in then? I mean-I’m assuming they came after the angels. So-why dinosaurs?”

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

“Dinosaurs weren’t me. That was all Amara”.

That had you slightly taken aback.

“Wait-really? Why? I thought she was more into destruction-not creation”.

“She was. But she’s always had some interest in my creations. I think that’s why she’s always been so hell-bent on destroying everything I create. It’s the fact that she can’t really create anything like I can”.

You could understand that. Being able to create anything you wanted seemed awesome to you.

“She was intrigued by the Leviathan, because they practically destroyed the world when I created them. But when I created the angels? That was when she realized just how beautiful life could be. Beings that were made of pure grace. Love and safety. And when she saw that, she wanted to try herself. Of course, my sister’s more of a destroyer than a creator. So-while she tried her hardest to create something beautiful-dinosaurs were what she ended up with”.

“Hey! Dinosaurs are beautiful”, you defended.

“I guess-but they were mostly carnivores who fought each other and shed nothing but blood”.

You chuckled to yourself, finding his statement completely hypocritical.

“No offence, Chuck…but humans do the exact same thing. Hell, we shed the blood of every other animal there is. Even the Earth itself. So…your creations aren’t exactly perfect”, you muttered, not knowing if you were crossing a line by telling God he wasn’t the greatest at his job.

“Yes-but look at how you’ve changed. Dinosaurs did the same thing their entire existence. Humanity has come so far. You’ve figured out how to survive amongst animals-how to defeat disease. You’ve advanced beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined”.

The pride in his voice would’ve been cute-if humans weren’t literal garbage.

But you didn’t wanna say anymore on that subject.

“Hmmm…if you say so. Now…aliens. Real?”


End file.
